Harry Potter et la source du mal(reprise)
by nickos0123
Summary: fiction de shadow61800 et reprise par moi
1. Chapter 1

By: shadow61800

Harry Potter transplane en recevant un sortilège de découpe de la part de l'ordre du phénix et arrive en enfer au moment même ou les plus grands démons couronne la nouvelle source mais rien ne ce passe comme prévu

Rated: Fiction K - French - Romance/Adventure - Billie J., Harry P. - Chapters: 1 - Updated: 12/18/2014 - Published: 9/15/2011 -

Chapitre 1 : l'entrainement , découverte et fuite

En ce 1er juillet à Londres un jeune homme de 16 ans était assit su une balançoire dans un parc vide, il réfléchissait a ce qu'il c'était passer il y a environ deux semaines au ministères de la magie. Oui vous avez bien devinez que c'était le célèbre Harry Potter, il était très triste, il avait perdu la seule personne qui avait vraiment compter pour lui, son parrain qu'il considérait comme son père avait été tue a cause de lui au département des mystères car il avait été trompé part son pire ennemis Lord Voldemort qui lui avait envoyer une fausse vision de son parrain capturé au ministère donc comme tout bon Gryffondor Harry avait foncer tête baissé et était tomber dans le piège tendu part Voldemort. Ce qui couta la vie de son parrain, Harry était assit depuis une bonne heures avant de ce lever et il sut que si il devait devenir plus puissant pour tuer le lord noir il devait s'entrainer puis donc il regarda autour de lui puis il sorti sa baguette sans raison apparente

« Je sais qu'il y a un membre de l'ordre montrez vous ou sinon j'utilise un sortilège »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de soupiré et levé sa baguette devant lui

« EXPECTRO PATRO…. » commença Harry avant d'être couper

« STOP » Hurla une voix qui était connu du jeune élève de poudlard, c'était Alastor Maugrey ancien auror a la retraite. « c'est bon Potter, je vous écoute »

« Bien, pouvez vous s'il vous plait dire au professeur Dumbledore que j'aimerai le rencontré je voudrait lui parler » Demanda Harry en regardant l'ancien auror qui poussa un grognement même si il avait un sourire amusé.

« D'accord je vais lui en parle mais rentré chez ta famille tu sera en sécurité pendant que je vais lui parler » Dit Alastor en suivant avec son œil magique le jeune homme rentré chez lui.

Harry remercia maugrey d'un simplement signe de tête puis il rentra chez lui, quand il fut devant la porte du 4, Privet Drive, à Little Whinging, il entendit un léger « pop » retentir derrière lui.. Ce fut avec un sourire que sa « famille » le vit entré dans le salon, depuis qu'il était rentré de poudlard aucuns des Dursley ne lui avait fait des reproches. Il monta dans sa chambre tranquillement puis il eu le temps de fermer sa porte quand il entendit un « pop » d'un transplanage , il put sortir sa baguette et ce retourner pour la pointer sur la personne qui était apparu dans sa chambre qui c'était nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, qui lui fit un sourire devant la prudence de son arme…heu…élève.

« Bonjour Harry, comment tu va mon garçon? » demanda Albus en souriant au Gryffondor « Alastor ma dit que tu voulait me voir? »

« Bonjour Mr Dumbledore, je vais plutôt bien, oui j'aimerais savoir si c'était possible que je puisse m'entrainer avec les heures sombres qui vont arrivé » Dit Harry d'une voix neutre car il n'avait pas aimer que son directeur puisse lui cache la prophétie. Le directeur le regarda part dessus ses demi lunette en forme de lune et il soupira

« d'accord Harry je vais mettre en place ton entrainement donc tu va devoir préparé tes affaire dans les minutes qui vont suivre pour qu'on puisse partir rapidement au QG » Dit le directeur de poudlard. Harry qui n'avait pas toucher a ses affaires pris simplement sa malle et sa cage ou il y avait Hedwige, Albus lui fit un sourire et il mis sa main sur l'épaule du griffon puis il transplana au square grimaud, ils arrivait tout les deux dans la salle a manger ou il y avait la plus part de la famille Weasley sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Arthur, il y avait aussi la plus part des membres de l'ordre du phénix Quand Harry vit Percy assit a la table il lui lança un regard noir qui voulait tout simplement dire qu'il n'avais pas oublié la lettre, comme d'habitude Mrs Weasley alla le serré dans ses bras puis ce fut autour de ses meilleurs amis ou Harry put sentir pour la première que le comportement d'Hermione était un peut forcer mais il donna cette excuse sous le coup du transplanage. Dumbledore annonça qu'Harry allait resté dans la maison pour faire un entrainement pat les membres de l'ordre et de lui-même ce qui surpris Harry mais il ne dit rien quand il vit le regard jaloux de Ron et Hermione puis Albus parti en disant a Harry qu'il allait revenir le lendemain pour commencer l'entrainement. La fin de la journée ce passa très bien sauf qu'Harry put voir que Ron et Hermione c'était rapprocher mais qu'ils s'éloignait de lui, ce qu'il le rendit triste mais n'avait rien dit.

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé part Fred et George , qui lui annonça que le directeur l'attendait en bas, quand il fut prêt Harry alla a la rencontre d'Albus qui était avec Remus et Severus entrain de parler de l'entrainement.

« Ahh Harry bonjour, alors on va rentré directement dans le vif sujet Rémus va t'apprendre la défense contre les force du mal et les sortilèges le lundi, mardi et mercredi puis Severus t'apprendra a fermé ton esprits correctement , les potions et moi je vais t'apprendre des sortilèges haut niveau mais aussi un peut de magie noir » Dit le directeur en souriant mielleusement en voyant le regard choqué de son élève « oui Harry je vais t'apprendre la magie noir mais comme celle de tom non mais celle a la limite entre la magie blanche et la magie noir. » Termina Albus en tendant un parchemin ou était écrit son planning pour les vacances.

Harry commença avec Rémus qui lui appris beaucoup sur les sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal, la puissance du jeune homme augmenta très rapidement au bout de plusieurs jours d'entrainement pour la plus grande joie du loup garou. Il appris a fermé correctement son esprits sous les assauts de Rogue qui rageait que le jeune Potter puisse fermé son esprits aussi vite mais il put voir au début des séances en pénétrant dans son esprits qu'harry n'était pas le petit prince qu'il avait cru au début alors qu'en réalité il était considéré comme un monstre chez sa « famille », donc il c'était rapidement calmé et avait enterré sa haine pour le père d'Harry et il c'était un peut ouvert au Gryffondor sans que personne ne le sache. Mais ce fut pendant les cours de potion qu'Harry et Severus pouvait parler ensembles sans que personne ne les dérange comme personne ne voulait descendre les cachot de la vieille maison des Black. Harry put devenir sous les yeux attentive de l'ancien mangemort un expert pour les potions que sa soit poison ou autres Harry pouvait les faire et les sentir comme si il les connaissait part cœur.

Avec Albus, Harry put apprendre beaucoup sur Voldemort, même si il sentait que son directeur lui cachait encore des chose,. Il pu apprendre aussi des sortilèges qui n'était pas vraiment utile dans un combat mais qui était très ancien et oublié, puis il appris la magie noir pendant plusieurs jours.

Un jour après un entrainement épuisant avec Severus, il voulu aller prendre un verre d'eau dans le salon quand il entendit plusieurs voix dans la salle de réunion.

« …devient de plus en plus puissant j'aime pas trop sa je n'aurais jamais du accepté de l'entrainé » Dit une voix qu'Harry connaissait que trop bien alors qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Je comprend Mr le directeur qu'allons nous faire alors? » Demanda une autre voix qui était Percy Weasley.

« Nous allons attendre et voir ce qui va ce passer et si Harry m'échappe alors je devrait le supprimé après qu'il est tue Voldemort comme sa on pourra récupéré sa fortune. » termina Albus avec une pointe de mépris dans sa voix. Harry était choqué voir même plus sur le cul « ^^ » il n'aurait jamais penser que son directeur puisse être comme sa. Il sera ses poing fortement puis il tourna les talons et alla dans sa chambre, il commença a mettre ses affaires dans un grand sac quand Ron et Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

« Bah…Tu fait quoi Harry ? » Demanda Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami faire son sac.

« Je part, je ne suis qu'une arme pour Dumbledore et je ne veux pas le devenir » Claqua la voix froide d'Harry qui fit frissonné les deux Gryffondor qui s'échangeait un long regard puis ils sortirent tout les deux leurs baguettes et ils la ponta sur Harry qui avait terminé son sac et c'était retourné mais il c'était figé devant ses ex amis.

« Alors vous étiez au courant hein? » murmura Harry triste d'être trahis part autant de monde.

« Tu sais pas ce que c'est de vivre dans la pauvreté et sous les humilia… » Commença Ron dune voix méprisante avant de ce faire couper part un sortilège de mutisme, Hermione voulu aider Ron en jetant un sort a Harry mais il la poussa de devant lui, elle tomba au sol. Pendant qu'Harry courait rapidement grâce a ses entrainements de Remus il pu entendre Hermione ce relever, retiré le sortilège de mutisme à Ron puis ses deux ex amis courut après lui en hurlant des sortilèges qui fit venir Albus et Percy a l'entré du salon, Harry passa devant eux comme une flèche et il les poussa en les fessant tomber au sol, ils ne compris que trop tard quand ils entendit Hermione et Ron crié qu'Harry savait tout et qu'il avait entendu la conversation puis Albus sorti sa baguette et il lança un sort qui toucha Harry mais ce fut sous le cri de rage qu'Harry pu transplaner maladroitement a cause du sort.

Harry apparu en tombant je ne sais ou mais il pu voir que c'était dans une grotte ou il y avait des flemmes partout autour de lui et qu'il y avait des hommes en cape noir l'entourait lui et une autre personne. Il tenta de ce relever pour s'excuser mais il fut envoyé valser contre le mur de la grotte, il ce cogna fortement la tête donc ce fut un peut dans les vapes qu'il pu ce relever puis il vit un homme au milieu d'une assemblé en cape noir a genoux et avait la main lever vers lui, donc il en avait déduit que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyer valser. L'un des hommes de l'assemblé qui tenait une urne tout noir parla comme si rien ce c'était passer :

« Démon Baccara venu du future acceptez vous l'offre de devenir le réceptacle de notre roi a tous ? » Demanda l'homme tenant l'urne. Baccara qui était l'homme a genoux hocha de la tête presque avec empressement, Harry pu voir une joie malsaine dans ses yeux il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le jeune Gryffondor était attiré art l'urne de l'homme a la cape noir l'ouvrit et une épaisse fumé noir en sorti, elle s'approcha de baccara qui écarta les bras comme si il voulait accueillir la fumer mais celle-ci ce tourna vers Harry qui cherchait des yeux une sorti pour pouvoir s'enfuir au loin mais l 'épaisse fumé le pris de court et s'avança rapidement vers lui, il pu sentir comme si il avait le feu au corps pendant que la fumé entrait en lui sous le hurlement de Baccara qui voyait son projet réduit a néant. Harry tomba au sol et il commença a trembler sous les yeux des autres hommes qui ne comprenait rien du tout, Harry sentait le feu monter en lui et combattre sa magie qui le défendait avec courage puis le sorcier entendit une voix dans sa tête lui parler.

« Accepte moi et tu pourra te venger, tu sera cent fois plus puissant que tout le monde et ensemble on pourra faire renaitre ce que l'enfer faisait a ses début » Dit la voix pendant qu'Harry tremblait de tout son corps .

« Qui…Qui est tu? » Demanda le jeune homme difficilement tellement qu'il avait mal

« Je suis le maitre, le seigneur et roi de l'enfer on m'appelle la source. Regarde mes souvenir et pend ta décision petit homme » Dit « la source » d'une voix froide puis Harry pu voir tout les souvenirs de la première source avant qu'il ne soit trahis et condamner a resté en fumer part un autre démon, il su que le travaille de la source était d'accueillir les âmes errantes qui avait commis des crimes. Les souvenir dura pendant plusieurs minutes quand tout d'un coup :

« J'accepte » Dit Harry d'une voix claire puis tout le monde pu voir que l'humain qui n'en était plus un arrêta de trembler et il ce releva les yeux fermé, quand il les ouvra les hommes ce mires tous a genoux quand ils virent les yeux noir avec des flemmes de la sources. Harry qui contrôlait son corps ca la source lui laissa l'entière possession de son corps leva son bras et fit apparaitre une boule de feu puis il la lança sur baccara qui explosa en hurlant de douleur.

« Allez cherché les autres démons supérieur et tuez les traitres » Ordonna Harry d'une voix froide et les yeux noir remplie de flemme. Il regarda ses nouveau hommes disparaitre en le saluant avec respects puis il disparu dans des flemmes et il réapparu dans des appartement de couleur rouge et noir, il alla s'assoir et il discuta pendant un long moment avec la source qui lui souhaita bonne chance comme nouveau roi des enfers et il alla s'installer au fond de l'esprit d'Harry pendant que des démons venait d'apparaitre devant le sorcier.

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètre des centaines de milliers boule blanche brilla avant d'éclater en mille morceaux sous les yeux de plusieurs sorciers du département des mystères.

A San Francisco Phoebe Halliwell eu une vision de la nouvelle source du mal mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi elle su qu'il était différent.

Dans le ciel les Ainés (fondateur) poussaient tous un crie de surprise en voyant une bulles de verre grosse comme un œuf de couleur grise devenir noir ce qui voulait dire que le roi des enfers était revenu.

A Poudlard Albus Dumbledore était en rage sans voir son phénix Fumsek le regarder amuser….Oui le phénix savait qu'Harry allait bien et il allait bientôt le rejoindre.


	2. Chapter 2

By: shadow61800

Harry Potter transplane en recevant un sortilège de découpe de la part de l'ordre du phénix et arrive en enfer au moment même ou les plus grands démons couronne la nouvelle source mais rien ne ce passe comme prévu

Rated: Fiction K - French - Romance/Adventure - Billie J., Harry P. - Chapters: 2- Updated: 12/18/2014 - Published: 9/15/2011 -

Chapitre 2.

Les ordres de la nouvelle source fut entendu part tout les démons qui lui était fidele jusqu'à en mourir donc plusieurs centaines de démons de tout genre parti a la chasse aux traitres, il y en avait partout mais surtout dans les rangs du sorcier Lord Voldemort , donc trois démons supérieure apparu dans le manoir des Malefoy en ayant senti l'odeur des traitres ici, il apparu directement dans un grand salon ou il y avait plus d'une trentaine de sorcier habillé en noir, un homme a la face de serpent assit sur un trône et une dizaine de démons qui c'était reculer rapidement devant la puissance des trois démons qui venait apparaitre. L'un des trois démons eu un sourire sadique en voyant les traitres blêmir en voyant qui était les trois démons car oui ses dernière était la main noir de la source, de terrible et puissant démons fidèle a la source. Le Lord noir ce leva de son trône et s'exclama d'une voix froide dénué de sentiments

« Tiens donc de nouvelle recrus » demanda Lord Voldemort . Mais il fut très surpris en voyant l'un des trois démons éclater d'un rire si glacial qui donna des frissons à toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir.

« Oh non sorcier de pacotille, on n'est pas des recrus, non on est la pour servir notre maitre qui nous a demander d'éliminé les traitres n'Est-ce pas barbasse » Dit l'un des trois démons qui envoya une boule de feu sur le démon qui s'appelait Barbasse qui explosa en hurlant de douleur, puis suivit une longue bataille ou l'un des démons de la main noir de la source fut tue part le Lord Noir mais les démons qui avait trahis la source furent tous tuer. Les deux derniers démons ce regardait et l'un d'eux disparu dans des flemmes, le dernier regarda Voldemort alors que ce dernier lui dit

« Vous allez mourir pour m'avoir offenser et avoir tuer mes hommes » Claqua la voix du lord noir ce qui fit sourire le démons.

« Pauvre sorcier , vous avez défier les lois de la nature et sa notre maitre vous tuera , mais sa vengeance a sonner. Sorciers et sorcières faite passer le mot que la source est revenu et elle ce vengera » Dit Le démon en éclatant de rire en voyant le Lord noir écarquiller des yeux en réalisant que le plus terrible des démons était revenu puis le démon disparu avec un sourire sadique qui fit frémir la plus part des mangemorts présent. Lord Voldemort avait peur, oui même si il ne le montrait pas il avait peur de cette source du mal , il en avait déjà entendu parler et dans le passer il avait voulu la contrôler pour avoir plus de puissance mais il fallait aller en enfer et sa Voldemort ne voulait pas car tout démon qui soit pouvait sentir ce qu'il avait fait a son âme. Le Lord noir alla s'assoir sur son trône et attendit un peut pour que ses mangemorts soit soigné et ce remette a leurs place.

« Bella, Rodolphe ,Avery et Séverus allez rejoindre les démons en enfer et passer un pacte avec le démon qui y règne si ce démon ne veux pas tuer est les tous » ordonna Le lord noir a ses plus fidèle mangemorts qui eux transplana directement en enfers…..

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry était dans la salle du trône des enfers entrain d'écouter les rapport des démons quand tout d'un coup quatre silhouettes apparu devant lui, plusieurs démons fit apparaitre des boules de feu en ce préparant a attaquer les intrus mais Harry leurs fit un signe de resté calme mais ce dernier pu sentir la puissant parcourir trois des inconnus. Donc d'un mouvement de la main un vent s'éleva et fit tomber les capuches noir des intrus et la Harry pu voir que c'était Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari , un autre mangemorts et Séverus Rogue mais il garda son calme sauf que ses yeux était devenu tout noir avec des flemmes qui dansait dedans ce qui signifiait que si les mangemorts faisait un seul geste de travers ils était mort.

« Et bien et bien, votre maitre qui a pris le nom du seigneur des ténèbres sans me le demander na pas compris la phrase de mon démon ? » demanda Harry d'une voix froide caché grâce a une lourde et grande capuche rouge sang. Bellatrix qui était la chef du groupe pris une voix menaçante et un peut tremblante.

« Rallier vous a notre maitre et il vous laisseront vivre en échange de le servir » Dit Bellatrix mais elle était devenu toute rouge quand tout les démons avait éclater de rire. Harry ce leva et descendit les marche de son trône en s'avançant vers les mangemorts qu'une démarche agile, surnaturel.

« Je pourrait envoyer vos tête a votre maitre avant que vous auriez pu faire un seul mouvement » Dit Harry en souriant sous sa capuche puis pour prouvez ses dires une boule de feu apparu de nulle part et tua Avery qui explosa sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi ce soit. Les mangemorts avait reculer rapidement et ils était tous blanc comme neige, les démons pouffait de rire. Rogue qui lui avait peut être peur mais il voulait pas mourir s'avança vers la source avec sa baguette a la main qui ce denier le regardait et l'envoya a l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans suivit une petite bataille entre les démons de la source et les mangemorts, Harry ne pris pas part a la bataille sauf quand il fit Bellatrix tuer l'un de ses démons, sa baguette fut dans sa main gauche rapidement et une épée noir comme la nuit dans la main droite et il envoya un sortilège a la mangemorte qui tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur, ce qui marqua la fin de la petite bataille. Les démons tua Rodolphus en lui tranchant la tête comme pour Bellatrix mais ce fut Harry qui la tua pour ce venger puis ils envoyait leurs tête au lord noir qui avait pâlit en voyant deux de ses meilleures mangemorts mort…mais revenons au dernier mangemorts qui tremblait de peur, séverus avait vu la puissance dégager des démons mais aussi de la sources et le seigneur des ténèbres allait en pâtir donc le dernier des mangemorts tomba au sol en hurlant lui aussi

« Arrêté….Arrêté je suis un espion pour le camp du bien je suis l'espion pour Albus ….Dumbledore » cria Séverus Rogue en sentant la douleur disparaitre a la seconde qui suivit.

« Dumbledore est encore pire que Voldemort sorcier mais il y a un dernier camp ou vous pourriez aller rejoignez moi Rogue » Dit Harry d'une voix calme mais froide qui fit frissonné le mangemorts

« Je peut pas désoler j'ai une mission c'est de protéger Potter je peut pas le laisser seul » Dit Rogue en regardant la source qui lui éclata de rire.

« Séverus rogue vous m'étonnerez toujours vous savez » Dit Harry en abaissant sa capuche qui dévoila le sorcier le plus rechercher part l'Ordre.

« Potter… » Gémit l'espion qui s'évanoui sous la surprise.

« Et bien il la bien pris…Amener le dans un appartement et aucun mal lui est fait ou sinon vous subirez ma colère. » Dit Harry avant de disparaitre dans des flemmes brulant a l'œil nu et réapparaitre dans un endroit tout blanc ou il y avait plusieurs centaine de personnes habillé en blanc ou en doré. Ces derniers poussait un hurlement de terreur en voyant la source apparaitre devant eux mais ce dernier ne les attaquait pas…

« Bonjour » Exclama Harry d'une voix joyeuse sous les yeux écarquiller des fondateurs, ses derniers s'approcha de la source près a ce battre. « Oula on ce calme la d'accord je ne suis pas venu pour me battre mais ramener l'ordre comme avant avec la première source » Dit Harry en souriant . Mais il perdit son sourire quand il fit trois personnes arriver en courant vers lui…Il les regardait avec des yeux rond et murmura pour lui seul mais tout le monde entendit « papa , maman , Sirius »….

Les parents et le parrain d'Harry s'arrêtaient nette devant lui en voyant comment il était habiller , ils avaient tous la bouche légèrement entrouverte ce qui fit un peut sourire Harry en voyant Sirius perdre ses moyens. Ce fut Harry sous le conseil de la source qui l'approcha de ses parents en les regardants droit dans les yeux, Lily Potter née evans s'élança vers son unique fils en le serrant dans ses bras , le jeune potter qui n'était pas habituer au déballage de sentiments fut ému et serra a son tour sa mère en murmurant qu'il était enfin heureux, puis ce fut au tour de son père et de Sirius de le serré dans leurs bras .

Les fondateurs en plus de Léo connaissait l'histoire de la famille Potter et qu'ils pratiquait l'ancienne magie , c'était pour sa que les parents de la nouvelle source était devenu des êtres de la lumière.

« Oh mon petit Harry , qu'Est-ce que tu as changer » s'exclama Lily d'une voix douce.

« Oui c'est vrai que ta mère a raison mon grand » approuva James en souriant

Harry leurs fit un grand sourire avant d'être interrompu part d'un raclement qui venait des fondateurs

« Désoler de vous coupez dans vos retrouvailles mais nous aimerons bien savoir ce qui ce passe ? » demanda l'un des fondateurs sous les hochements des autres.

Harry s'approcha d'une allure légère mais tout en étant noble des fondateurs mais surtout de Léo car la source venait de lui dire qu'il était plus puissant que les autres même si il était habillé normalement

« Je me nomme Harry James Potter, j'ai 17 ans et je vivait il y a de cela un mois en Angleterre ,je suis un sorcier qui a été trahis part mes ami(e ) s mais en transplanant j'ai été toucher part un sortilège et j'ai atterri en enfer ou les plus puissant démons allait couronner une nouvelle source mais cette dernière est venu en moi et me voici.

Je sais que part les anciennes vie de la source elle a été le mal en personne mais son butte n'est pas de détruire et de faire naitre le chao non mon devoir est d'accueillir les âmes meurtries part leurs crimes et de les faire souffrir » Termina la source en renant possession du jeune sorcier en ayant les yeux noir avec des flemmes puis ses yeux redevenu vers émeraude.

« Veuillez excusez mon ami , mais a chaque fois qu'il a voulu vous parlez vous avez essayez de le tuer mais maintenant ça va être différent. Nous avons déjà commencer a faire le ménage parmi mes démons » Dit Harry d'une voix douce , les fondateurs était choquer mais surtout Léo qui voyait devant lui un jeune homme brisé de partout et qui avait besoin d'aide.

Les parents Potter et Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux mais ils s'avançait rapidement vers Harry et s'agenouilla devant lui en prêtant serment sous l'ancienne magie grise sous les yeux stupéfiait des fondateurs et des êtres de la lumières qui ne pouvait rien faire. Harry les regarda faire en sachant très bien ce qu'ils faisait et accepta leurs serment, puis d'un coup leurs vêtements d'un blanc pur vira en un gris clair ce qu'il voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient aidez la source dans son combat comme il pouvait aidez les fondateurs, Harry les regarda en souriant légèrement. Ses parents et son parrain ce relevèrent et ce mis sur le côté en voyant Léo venir vers lui.

« Etant donner vos motivations pour arrêté cette guerre vous devez rencontrez les sœurs Helliwell » Dit Léo d'une voix calme avec un soupçon de respect ce qui fit sourire a la fois la source et Harry mais aussi ses parents et Sirius.

« Je suis d'accord , je vous retrouve la bas dans quelques minutes car j'ai pas envie de finir comme les autres hein ? » dit Harry avec une touche d'humour noir ce qui fit pouffé de rire la plus part des personnes de la grande salle. Puis sous le hochement de la tête de Léo , ce dernier s'éclipsa en allant chez les sœurs Halliwell, Harry tourna la tête vers ses parents et Sirius et attendit pour savoir si ils voulaient venir. Ses trois derniers ce regardaient et haussaient les épaules avant de venir vers Harry , ce dernier tendit les bras pour faire qu'ils s'accroche a lui et ils disparurent dans des flemmes en laissant une marque de brulure profonde sur le marbre blanc.


	3. Chapter 3

Durant le temps que Harry discutait avec ses parents et Sirius, Léo arriva chez les soeurs:

L'être de lumière apparut dans le salon des soeurs Halliwell qui étaient en proie à la panique et la paranoïa, en voyant arriver Léo elles s'étaient précipitées sur le stock de potion (plus explosives les unes que les autres) qu'elles avaient préparé et s'étaient cachées pour prendre leur visiteur par surprise s'il s'agissait d'un démon.

Quand elles s'aperçurent que s'était Léo les trois soeurs se détendirent.

_Bonjours les filles! Que ce passe t-il ici ? demanda Léo en repérant les potions.

_ Ce qui ce passe ! cria Piper.

_ Léo, j'ai eu une vision, la Source est revenue.

_Ah ! Je sais, je suis là pour vous en parler justement.

_ Que peux-tu nous dire qui pourrait nous aider ? Demanda Paige, car d'après ce qu'a vu Phoebe cette Source est plus puissante que les précédentes et c'est plutôt inquiétant.

_Pour ma part, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est cette agitation, cette Source, c'est un démon non? Vous l'avez déja vaincu plusieur fois? Alors pourquoi être si nerveuse? Même si elle est plus forte, vous êtes les trois sorcières les plus puissantes au monde donc vous pouvez la vaincre non? questionna Billie

_Oui c'est un démon et oui nous l'avons vaincu à plusieurs reprises, mais nous avons également, dans nos combats contre elle, perdu une soeur et nous avons bien faillit y laisser notre peau nous aussi. Répondit Phoebe.

_C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Pour vous prévenir de ne pas attaquer cette Source car non seulement elle est plus puissante que vous et vous n'auriez aucune chance face a elle mais en plus elle n'est pas maléfique.

_Comment ça pas maléfique!? C'est le démon qui règne sur tous les démons, les créatures qui vivent en enfer, alors comment pourrait-elle ne pas être maléfique?

_Certe, c'est vrai mais la nouvelle Source est différente car il s'agit en réalité de la toute première Source qui est revenue au pouvoir et c'est la principale différence, car la première Source ne chassait et ne tuait pas les innocents mais au contraire, elles traquait les âmes maudites, les âmes des criminels etc..., elle est devenue ce que nous en connaissons aujourd'hui après qu'un démon rival ne détruise son corps et n'asservice son esprit ainsi que ses pouvoirs pour faire naitre le chaos que l'on voit de nos jours. Je suis ici car elle venue nous voir là-haut pour faire la paix et nous demander de l'aide et les fondateurs ont acceptés. En plus les parents de l'hôte de la Source sont des être de lumière. J'ai donc proposé une rencotre entre elle et vous, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_Quoi! Tu l'as invité à venir ici mais t'es complètement dingue ma parole, tu aurais pu nous demander notre avis avant. Hurla Piper

Mais avant que Léo ne puisse dire quoique se soit, une voix lui répondit:

_Il n'est pas fou, dit Harry en apparaissant dans la pièce accompagnés par sa famille, bien qu'il soit vrai que vous auriez dut avoir leur accord avant de me faire venir en leur demeure, ceci dit, veuillez pardonner mon entrée plus que cavalière mais je ne pouvais décement apparaitre devant votre porte cela aurait put provoquer une catastrophe. Avant tout autre chose je vous souhaite le bonjour mes demoiselles.

Il avait dit ça le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant de gentillesse, la voix chaude et douce, bienveillante et sincère. Les trois soeurs, Billie et Léo étaient bouches bées devant cette prise de contact plus qu'inhabituelle pour un démon, le silence qui s'en suivit fut rompu par un éclat de rire semblable a un aboiement qui sortis tous le monde de leur réflexion, et une voix rieuse déclara:

_ Je te l'avais dit Cornedrue qu'il savait parlé aux filles ton fils, un vrai Don Juan, quand il s'exprime il les hypnotise toutes, un vrai charmeur, le portrait craché de son père.

_ Sirius! S'il te plait, peux-tu rester calme dix minutes, tu te moqueras de moi après mais là c'est pas le moment car tu vois ces charmantes jeunes femmes ont plus qu'envie de me pulvériser et je dois les convaicres de ne pas le faire parce que je ne souhaite que la paix entre elles et moi donc si tu pouvais ne pas faire le pitre merci ! réprimenda Harry

_ Ok, je me calme mais avoue que c'est à chaque fois la même chose quand tu parles à une fille, soit elle bloque et ne répond rien pendant une demi-heure, soit elle s'évanouie.

_Tu es intenable parrain!

Harry se retourna en soupirant d'exaspération et vit le visage de toute les sorcières présentes, pensa à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte en regardant la plus jeune:

_ Vraiment très charmante en effet.

Billy rougit faisant comprendre à Harry que tous avaient entendu sa réflexion et il se mit rougir à son tour sous les rires de sa famille mais aussi du clan Halliwell au complet sauf la jeune Billie qui était toute rouge d'embarra.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry retrouvant son calme observa ce qui l'entourait, ils se trouvaient dans le salon du Manoir Halliwell, pièce qui semblait adéquate pour se reposer et passer de bons moments en famille.

Le salon était grand, chaleureux et décoré avec goût, bien qu'il y ait des bibelots fragiles un peu partout, Harry se dit en les voyants qu'en cas d'attaque de démons ces objets devaient être régulièrement remplacés où réparés, car ils ne devaient pas résister très longtemps lors d'un combat dans la maison.

L'attention de la nouvelle source se posa ensuite sur les trois soeurs, il commença par détailler la plus âgée, brune, cheveux long, les yeux marron, tatouée en plusieurs endroits visible, mais le démon à l'interieur d'Harry remarqua dans le regard de la sorcière un calme, une assurance digne des plus grands guerriers, également de l'inquiètude pour elle, ses soeurs, le fondateur, la jeune blonde, quelqu'un d'autre, il ne saurait le dire mais il savait qu'elle serait une adversaire redoutable s'il n'arrivait pas à les convaincres de l'aider et qu'elles voulaient l'anéantir.

Il fît part de ses observations à Harry avant de passer à la seconde des soeurs, légèrement plus grande que son aînée, cheveux plus clair et un peu plus court, les yeux plus clair aussi, plusieurs tatouages visible sur elle également, son regard était plus doux, puis le démon remarqua le physique plus qu'avantageux de la sorcière et s'apperçût que Harry l'avait remarqué lui aussi (normal c'est un ado après tout, il a les hormones en fusion).

Après avoir taquiné Harry avec ses réactions physiques à la vue de la jeune femme il reprit son observation, la troisième soeur était plus grande que les deux autres, plus pâle, les cheveux et les yeux plus foncés que ceux de l'aînée, son regard exprimait de la méfiance vis-à-vis du démon, ce qui était normal pour la source, mais aussi de la curiosité face à la situation actuelle.

La source fixa son attention sur la quatrième sorcière présente dans la pièce, blonde avec les cheveux longs, de taille moyenne, plus jeune que les Halliwell, plus insouciante que les soeurs, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient d'un bleu électrique quasi surnaturel rempli de bonne humeur et d'insolence, ce fût ce détail qui conquit définitivement le coeur du démon et et celui de son hôte.

Harry qui fustigeait mentalement la source de la façon dont le démon avait pris le contrôle à leur arrivée chez les soeurs et avait intentionnellement révélé ses pensées à voix haute pour le provoquer et qui avait réussi à obtenir une réaction de la part de Harry mais aussi de la jeune blonde, en voyant la sorcière rougir à cette phrase, plus le changement de couleur du jeune homme la source savait qu'elle avait fait mouche.

Pendant le court lapse de temps ou Harry et la source faisaient ces observations sur ce qui les entouraient, les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce faisaient pareil.

"Il est poli pour un démon, n'est-il pas un peu jeune pour être la source? Qui sont les gens qui sont avec lui? Est-il un danger pour mes bébés? Tient on dirait qu'il nous détaille, il a raison de croire qu'aux moindre signe de danger je le pulvérise, le barbu a l'air d'être un plaisantin un peu balourd, l'homme a lunette doit être le père du garçon si ce qu'a dit le rigolot est vrai donc si on se base aux yeux la femme est sa mère, mais comment ont-ils laisséent cet enfant devenir un démon?"se demanda Piper.

"J'adore le barbu il a l'air sympa, si a côté de lui c'est le père du garçon alors elle c'est sa mère, pauvre chou mon empathie ne fonctionne pas bien avec lui mais je sens qu'il a vécu des choses abominables, on dirait qu'il a craqué sur Billie et que c'est réciproque c'est mignon tous plein ça"se dit Phoebe.

"Encore un qui veut faire soit-disant la paix avec nous pour mieux nous éliminer après, mais je me demande quand même comment il a put convaincre les fondateurs et surtout Léo, si jamais il dit vrai alors on sera tranquille pour toujours ce serait super mais comment savoir si c'est la vérité?"s'interrogea Paige

"Cela se passe mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé" pensa Léo

"Plutôt craquant le gars dommage que se soit un démon, au moins je sais que je lui plait, et puis si il veut vraiment la paix alors peut-être que j'accepterais de devenir sa reine puisqu'il est le roi des enfers" réfléchit Billie

Suite a cet intermaide Piper demanda:

_Si vous voulez faire la paix pourquoi ne pas commencer par vous présenter?

_Désolé, mon nom est Harry et le démon en moi se nomme Kranguinarèhklius mais il préfère qu'on l'appele Kranguil, plus court et plus facile.

_ Bien moi c'est Piper, pourquoi vouloir faire la paix et demander notre aide?

_ Je veux la paix pour que vous ne chassiez plus mes démons et Harry a besoin de vous pour vaincre un mage noir très puissant qui veut sa mort et également pour faire éclater la vérité et la justice sur les manipulations et manigances du soit-disant leader du bien qui est à mon sens pire que le mage noir qui se fait appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Moi c'est Paige et j'aimerais savoir ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège pour que l'on baisse notre garde et qu'ensuite vous nous attaquiez?

_Je peux, si cela vous rassure, faire un serment inviolable que cela n'est aucunement mon but et que si vous êtes attaqués par des démons alors ils seront des rebelles que ceux qui me sont fidèles pourchassent en ce moment même. Je peux également vous garantir que si j'avais voulus vous tuer vous seriez déja mortes, il ne m'aurait suffit que d'un seul sort pour cela.

_Moi c'est Phoebe, un serment et un sort comme ceux-là existent-ils vraiment?

_ Oui, il existe un tel rituel et un tel sort dans la magie qu'Harry utilise. répondit Léo.

_Et je t'interdit d'utiliser ce sort Harry, seul les mages noir et les aurors, en cas de guerre, l'utilise c'est un impardonnable. dit Lily

_Dames Lily, bien que puissant votre fils ne peut utiliser ce sort pour tuer toutes les personnes présente en un seul sort, il est même incapable de le lancer une seule fois il n'en a pas le pouvoir mais moi qui suis un démon le peut et je rajouterai que l'âme de Harry ne serait pas abimée par mon geste.

_Bon d'accord mais évitez de vous en servir. rétorqua Lily

_Et que ce passe t'il si vous ne respectez pas ce serment?demanda Phoebe.

_Ma magie me sera retirée et je mourrais sur le champ.

_Alors il ne sera pas nécessaire de le faire. dit Piper.

_Je vous en remercie mais pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? interrogea Harry.

_Je fais confiance à mon mari et vous n'auriez pas proposer ce serment si vous vouliez nous tromper et nous tuer. Argumenta Piper.

_Dans ce cas que fait-on ? Demanda Paige

_Et bien certains de mes démons s'occupent des rebelles donc si libérait le peuple de harry en premier lieu puis nous détruirions les démons rebelles restants car il y en a qui se sont associés au mage noir, après que l'on ait fini je vous laisserait en paix pour le reste de vos jours et nous ne nous reverrons plus, qu'en pensez-vous?

Les trois soeurs se consultèrent du regard puis interrogèrent Léo et Billie silencieusement, ensuite Piper se retourna vers Harry et dit:

_C'est ok pour nous mais j'ai deux enfants et personne pour les garder comment fait-on pour eux?

_Ne vous en faites pas maman pourra je pense s'en occuper qu'en vous serez absente.

_Je suis une être de lumière non un démon et si les sorciers comme nous peuvent se rendre en enfer ils ne peuvent en revanche pas atteindre le monde des êtres de lumière et des fondateurs donc vos enfants seront en sécurité et je vous jure que je ferais tout pour les protéger. dit lily

_Qu'en dites-vous Piper ? ajouta Harry

_C'est d'accord, mais où se trouve ce mauvais sorcier ?

_ Au Royaume-Uni, mais il faudra avant de l'affronter se constituer une armée car comme je l'ai déja dit, il y a plus que le mage noir à combattre, Harry a été trahis par les soit-disant sorciers de la lumière car ils voulaient le tuer pour voler sa fortune et parce-qu'il avait en lui un morceaux d'âme du mage noir que j'ai détruit en entrant en symbiose avec Harry, ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut mettre en sécurité les biens d'Harry pour qu'ils ne s'en emparent pas. Il nous faut donc aller voir les gobelins de Gringotts avant toutes chose.


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir dit cela Harry se retourna vers les Halliwell et leur demanda si elles voulaient venir avec lui pour se familiarisé avec son monde, tous acceptèrent, les parents et le parrain du jeune sorcier lui dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient se joindre a eux mais qu'ils se reverraient plus tard.

_Allons y, accrochez vous a ma cape nous allons transplané directement devant la banque?dit Harry

_C'est quoi transplané?demanda Paige

_C'est un moyen de transport instantané qu'utilise les sorciers comme Harry, cela ressemble a l'éclipse pour les êtres de lumière ou la téléportation des démons.répondit la Source

Suite a cette explication les filles, Léo qui tenait ses fils, attrapèrent la cape de Harry et disparurent dans le claquement caractéristique du transplanage. Ils atterrirent devant un grand bâtiment blanc avec des colonnes en marbre qui marquaient l'entrée de la banque, le clan Halliwell stoppa devant les portes sur lesquelles étaient inscrites le célèbre poème d'avertissement aux éventuels voleurs puis reprit la route en suivant le jeune homme a l'intérieur de l'édifice.

_Restez près de moi, les gobelins sont des créatures très intelligentes et très avisé pour les questions d'argents, héritages, d'investissements, mais ils peuvent être très vindicatifs, méchants et violents envers les curieux et les personnes irrespectueuses vis a vis d'eux.

_Que peuvent-ils faire dans ce genre de cas?demanda Phoebe.

_Ils pourraient aux mieux vous chasser de la banque et vous en interdire l'accès aux pires vous jeter en pâture aux dragons qui garde les coffres au sous-sol, et cela c'est si vous n'êtes pas client, si vous l'êtes ils pourraient vous expulser de la banque et prendre tous se que contient votre compte en dédommagement.

_Ok alors on se tient bien, et on ne dit rien, sauf si on nous pose une question, comment doit on s'adresser a un gobelin, y a t'il une façon particulière de les appeler?

_Oui, le plus respectueux c'est maître gobelin si vous ne connaissez pas sa position dans la hiérarchie de la laissez moi faire cela sera plus simple.

Il s'approchèrent d'un guichet et Harry prit la parole.

_ Pardonnez moi maître gobelin je viens vous voir pour avoir des renseignements sur mon compte chez Gringotts Angleterre?

_Avez-vous votre clef?

_Oui, la voici.

Le gobelin manipula l'objet durant quelques secondes en psalmodiant dans un langue inconnue des Halliwell, puis un parchemin apparut et le banquier le lit, ensuite il relève la tête et regarde Harry avant de dire.

Mr Potter il est écrit ici que vous êtes mort dans une attaque de mangemorts survenue a votre lieu de résidence en l'absence de votre famille moldu, un testament a été trouvé et doit être ouvert demain matin (heure anglaise), donc pouvez-vous me prouver que vous êtes bien Harry Potter?

_Je veux bien le prouvé mais quelles sorte de preuve vous faut-il?

_Votre baguette, votre sang, et votre magie sont obligatoire dans ce cas.

_Est-ce que si je porte une entité magique en moi cela changera les résultats que vous attendez?

_Non, nous pouvons séparer ce que vous étiez avant de ce que vous êtes maintenant.

_Même si l'entité est un démon?

_Tout a fait.

_Bien, faites ce que vous avez a faire.

Le gobelin analysa le sang, la magie et la baguette de Harry, voyant que tout est en ordre demanda:

_Avez-vous écrit le testament?

_ Non!

_Que souhaitez-vous faire?

_Je veux que tous mes biens soit mis hors de porté de Dumbledore, du ministère anglais, des Weasley, et tout autre personne que j'ai put côtoyés de prés ou de loin. Ensuite pour le testament faite en sorte qu'il soit invalide mais qu'il ne puisse savoir que je suis en vie et que je suis au courant de leur tentative de vol, y a t'il eut des mouvements financier suspect sur mon compte fait par des personnes autre que moi pour mes fournitures scolaire?

_Il y a eut des sommes conséquentes versées sur d'autre comptes par votre tuteur magique Albus Dumbledore. Sachez que en étant déclaré mort mais ne l'étant pas vous devenez instantanément majeur donc vous accéder au titre de Lord Potter et de Lord Black ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez faire ce que vous souhaité et ce sans restriction légale car votre ancêtre Lord Archibald Potter a aider la nation magique américaine a prendre son indépendance en 1750 (soit entre 20 et 30 ans avant les moldus) en conséquent votre famille possède l'immunité dans le monde sorcier et dans le monde moldu depuis la fin de la guerre d'indépendance moldu. Que voulez vous faire?

_Je veux récupérer tout ce qu'il m'a prit plus les intérêts sans qu'ils ne s'en doute, et rendez inaccessible toutes mes propriétés immobilière, mobilière et financière qu'ils ne puissent plus utilisé quoi que se soit qui m'appartienne.

_D'accord, selon la loi magique internationale vous êtes également propriétaire de tous biens ou objets achetés avec l'argent qui vous a été volé, souhaitez-vous en prendre possession en échange de l'argent dépensé?

_Oui, tout cela est fait sans que personnes ne puissent remonté jusqu'à moi?

_Oui, tout est fait dans le plus grand secret, seul les gobelins et vous connaissent la vérité.

_Merci, je voudrais également ouvrir un coffre pour mes amis ici présent serait-ce possible?

_Oui, quelle somme y sera placé a l'ouverture?

_Vous y mettrez 30 000 000 de Galions que vous prendrez sur mon argent si cela est possible?

_C'est possible, cette somme n'est qu'une poussière dans votre fortune.

_Bien, au fait quel est le taux de change entre notre monnaie et la monnaie moldu américaine ?

_Il est de 1 Galions pour 10$ donc c'est avantageux pour vos amis si ils vivent du côté moldu.

_En effet ! Merci encore de m'avoir aidé maître gobelin, tout a été fait ou y a t'il un délai d'attente?

_ Il n'y a aucun délai, mais il me faut le noms de vos amis pour clôturer le dossier d'ouverture de coffre, quand a l'aide il est de mon devoir de venir en aide au client de la banque.

_Oh oui ! Le nom est Halliwell, les bénéficiaires directes du compte sont Piper, Phoebe et Paige.

_C'est noté, et voici leur clefs, vous faut-il autre chose?

_Oui, une dernière question, notre comptes est accessible partout dans le monde en passant par Gringotts?

_En effet.

_Bien, merci encore, au-revoir et bonne journée a vous.

_Merci, a vous aussi, bonne journée.

Harry rejoignit les sœurs qui avaient préféré rester a l'écart de l'échange entre le gobelin et le jeune les retrouva en souriant.

_C'est bon tout est réglé, j'ai pris la liberté de vous ouvrir un compte ici, voici vos clefs ne les perdez pas il vous faudra les présenter a chaque fois que vous viendrez faire un retrait.

_Comment avez-vous fait ne fait-il pas faire un dépôt pour ouvrir un compte dans cette banque ?demanda Léo

_Si, mais je me suis permis de faire un versement de mon compte au votre en compensation des frais occasionné par l'attaque des démons.

_ Combien?demanda Piper

_ Juste 30 000 000 de Galions.

_Ce qui donne en dollars ?continua Piper

_Vu que 1 Galion vaut 10$ cela fait si mes calculs sont exact 300 000 000 de Harry comme si de rien n'était.

_QUOI! NON MAIS SA VAS PAS!hurla Piper

_Calmez-vous ce n'est rien pour moi et puis je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous hurlez, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous, vos enfants pourront faire des études universitaires, et vous pourrez faire ce que vous désirer sans vous poser des questions sur l'avenir qui vous empêches de vous faire plaisir.

_Comment ce n'est rien pour vous? Et qui vous dit que nous ne pouvons pas faire déjà tout ce que vous dites?s'énerva l'aîné des sœurs.

_Ce n'est rien car cette somme n'est pour moi qu'une infime partie de ma fortune personnelle, et je n'est fait que donner des exemples, vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez le distribuer a des associations caritatives si vous n'en avez pas l'utilité. Allez-vous encore me hurler dessus ou pouvons nous reprendre nos activités calmement?

_Ok, pardon je me suis emportée car c'est une énorme somme d'argent pour nous et je ne veux pas de la charités de personne qui pense que je ne peux pas donner a mes fils l'avenir qu'ils méritent.

_ Loin de moi cette idée, cette somme je vous la donne car vous la mérité après tous les sacrifices que vous avez fait plus toutes les dépenses occasionnés par les démons et mes prédécesseurs, quelles soit matérielle, de santé ou autres, on dépense plus vite que ce que l'on gagne de l' ceci étant dit, le sujet est clôt. Avez- vous des connaissances qui pourraient vouloir nous aider dans ce combat?

_Peut être que grand-mère et maman voudront se joindre a nous? Qu'en dis-tu Piper?demanda Paige.

_Tu as sans doute raison, on devrait leur demander.


	6. Chapter 6

Suite a cet échange Harry et les Halliwell firent le tour de toutes les personnes et créatures qu'elles connaissaient et réussirent a convaincre un grand nombre d'entre elles.

Harry vint en aide aux sorcière pour faire rapidement leur valises, puis il posa quelque protections sur leur demeure, une fois terminer ils transplanèrent directement dans les appartements de la Source en enfer, les sœurs entendirent un bruit, elle se retournèrent et virent un homme ou un démon elles ne savaient pas se tenir droit un bout de bois tendu dans leur direction un air menaçant sur le visage.

_Professeur, baissez votre baguette vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie ici ! Dit Harry.

_Qui est cet homme?demanda Piper

_C'est le professeur Rogue, maître des potions, expert en magie noire, occlumens extraordinaire, grande terreur des cachots de Poudlard, et invité forcé en mon royaume infernal, il est ici car je n'arrive pas a me décider sur quoi faire de lui le tuer pour me venger de tout ce qu'il ma fait ou le laisser en vie pour en faire un espion pour moi dans les rangs de mes Harry

_Si je pouvais choisir, je prendrais la deuxième option, mais ce n'est que mon avis, après tous il s'agit de vie qui est en jeu, cela ferais de moi le seul agent triple de l'histoire du monde sorcier britannique !rétorqua Rogue

_Vous seriez prêt a trahir vos maîtres pour moi, mais qui me dit que que vous ne me trahirait pas chez vos autres « amis » !

_Je ne suis l'esclave de personne ! Certes j'ai la marque de Voldemort mais a l'époque ou je l'ai rejoint j'étais jeune, idiot, plein de rage envers certaines personnes et il m'offrait vengeance, pouvoir, renommée et vous l'avez dit je voulait connaître parfaitement la magie noire, il pouvait me l'enseigner quant à Dumbledore je suis aller le voir car il pouvait protéger votre vie, je suis peut être un mage noir mais j'ai un cœur et une âme qui ont aimer votre mère durant des années et encore aujourd'hui, je voulait qu'elle vive, le jour ou vos parents son mort j'ai fait la promesse sur le corps de votre mère de vous protéger au péril de ma vie s'il le fallait. Alors ces deux vieux fou furieux peuvent aller se faire cuire par un dragon car ma seule réelle allégeance est à votre seul bénéfice !répondit le professeur

_Bien, en ce cas; je pense qu'il est nécessaire de faire les présentations et de vous donnez professeur quelques explications. Tous d'abords je vous présente les sœurs Halliwell, leurs maris, leur enfants et leur délicieuse apprentie. Dit Harry faisant rougir Billie et lui même

_Pour ce qui est de la situation en haut, repris Harry, sachez professeur que si je suis devenus la source c'est grâce a Dumbledore et a ses sbires qui finirons très prochainement dans les prisons des enfers aux mains de mes démons, ils m'ont trahis et ont tenté de me tuer ou de me sacrifier a Voldemort mais en essayant de fuir un sort ma toucher et j'ai atterri dans la salle du sacre ou la cérémonie de couronnement avait lieu et comme je ne fais rien comme les autres c'est moi qui fut choisi en tant que nouvelle source par l'esprit de la première d'entre elles, suite a votre visite avec vos « camarades » je suis allé voir les fondateurs pour signer un traiter de paix avec eux avec l'aide de mes parents et de Sirius, devenus anges gardiens, puis grâce a Léo ici présent j'ai pût prendre contact avec les sœurs qui ont acceptées de me venir en aide pour détruire Voldichou, puis Dumbledore et sa clique, et rétablir l'ordre en enfer. C'est un résumé de mes aventures des dernières heures. Qu'elles sont les nouvelles de votre côté monsieur ?fini Harry

_Le Lord noir veut que vous vous soumettiez a ses ordres, pour Dumbledore, il veut que nous vous retrouvions et nous ramenions a lui dans les plus brefs délais, il dit que vous avez sans doute eu une crise d'hallucination qui vous a fait croire que l'on en voulait a votre vie il dit, soutenu par Weasley et Granger, que vous êtes en rupture avec la réalité a cause du choc psychologique que vous avez eu de part les événements de la fin d'année scolaire dernière.répondit Severus

_Alors il me fait passer pour fou ! Professeur retourné auprès de Voldimini et dites lui que je réfléchis a son offre, en attendent je ne veux voir aucun de ses hommes a part vous, qui avez eu l'intelligence de ne pas vous attaquez a moi dans une pièce rempli de démons a mes ordres, ensuite essayé de retourner vers Dumbidon et lui faire savoir que l'affreux des ténèbres a approché les démons mais cela c'est mal passé, apprenez lui la mort des Lestrange, ne lui dites pas qu'il y a une nouvelle source pour le moment, si il vous parle de moi révélez lui que quand vous êtes ,passer en enfer pour négocier avec les démons vous avez entendu parler un démons qui disait qu'il avait retrouver le corps mutilé d'un adolescent correspondant a ma description vous avez pût entre apercevoir le cadavre et selon vous il y a de très grande probabilité que se mort ce soit moi, faite lui votre rapport lors d'une réunion de l'ordre et voyez comment les membres réagissent a la nouvelle sondez les et cherché voir si il n'y a pas de possibilités de recruté parmi eux s'il vous plaît monsieur, merci !


End file.
